User talk:SpongeWriter123
The Series The Thoughtful Check out my series and say what you think? Do it on my blog! SpongeWriter123 10:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello it is I MissAppear869. I see you took my advice. Keep up the good work on your Series! User: MissAppear869 Yes, without you I would be without account forever! Thanks! SpongeWriter123 12:28, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Want to join? Hi SpongeWriter123. I was wondering, do you want to join The Super Best Friends Adventures? It's like IJLSA Adventures but diffrent heros. If you want to check it out here is the link for it The Super Best Friends Adventures. User: MissAppear869 Yes, I join, but why you create spin-off with concept, what is already used? (PS: View my blog) SpongeWriter123 13:43, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Made an mistake on the title. User: MissAppear869 Very well SpongeWriter123 13:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Please Join Hey. You recently seemed to show interest in "Sponged Together". If you would like me to continue, could you please join the show? Write some episodes and such, just before making some episodes read a few of the ones from the other seasons to get an idea of what the show is like. My goal is to get at least 2 more people to join and then I'll start a thirteenth season. More than 2 more people would be nice though. So if you could get some of your friends here to join that would be great. Thank you! --Deetfeet 22:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I join with pleasure. I can try to make somebody join "Sponged Together". Have you tried? ; What's wrong with "Sponged Together" Editing? When I click on it, I see only Empty page! (PS: The "Sponged Together" can no longer be same, with same plotline, because residents moved out of house, so, it need some sequel) SpongeWriter123 09:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I see that too. What your gonna need to do is edit season 12 and underneath it put in season 13, or on top of whatever section came next, BTW, I have had them move out of the house numerous times, they just have to be forced to move back. BTW, when you write your episodes could you be just a little more aware of your grammer? If not thats fine, I can fix it, but yeah. Anyway, thank you! --Deetfeet 12:10, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for my grammer, but you know. Rather, you don't know, that I'm from Estonia! For some word I use translation program...Other words I learned from school... Anyway, thanks! SpongeWriter123 13:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Ah okay, I see. Thats fine then. I'm waiting to see who will write the season 13 premiere. --Deetfeet 14:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I will do it! I already thought out idea! SpongeWriter123 15:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) What? I'm sorry, but, I don't delete episodes "just because I don't like them". If you've seen my apologies you'll see the reasons why I delete episodes. It's purely for the sake of the rules and continuity of the series. --Digital Tamer 11:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) What about last episode you deleted? In trivia says that no crossover CHARACTERS, not EPISODES! This is not fair, too, for others! SpongeWriter123 13:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) turns all out In the new episodes of "S-T" You wrote, you stated that sandy turned "all out", what does that mean? I was trying to fix your grammer mistakes but, I couldn't make sense of sopme of it because of that line. Other than that everything else makes sense. Thank you --Deetfeet 19:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, it was wrong translation. I find easy translation - "Sandy kicked all out" or something like that, understand? (PS: Just interesting - What did you thought when you read it?) SpongeWriter123 20:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I didn't really know what to think. Anyway yeah I get it now. Thank you! --Deetfeet 20:54, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, why you deleted my episode? I don't see mistake and what's wrong? You are head writer, but if I don't see reason, I will write my episode back... SpongeWriter123 21:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to keep you waiting I had a virs on the internet so can't use it until it got fix! (It only took 2 days) User: MissAppear869 2 days? I mean you don't write episode immediately when you said that you gonna write for Sponged Together SpongeWriter123 13:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I have a good idea! Hey, would you like to make an Estonian SpongeBob Fanon Wiki? Then you can share your ideas with your friends!--William Leonard 11:42, January 13, 2010 (UTC)P.S. You could also make an Estonian SpongeBob Wiki! MY FRIENDS isn't Spongebob Fans. What your point is? I mean you aren't estonian, I guess... SpongeWriter123 11:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I REALY WANT YOU TO SEE THIS PAGE DOWN HERE http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/SpongeWriter123_come_and_see_this_page Read This Hey remember me the guy who finished What Patrick does at his nightime the One who createt battle of the squids transcript the one who finishet trapped in the future. REMEMBER??? Series The Thoughtful Hey I would like to start writing for "The Series The Thoughtful", but, what difference does it have from the normal SpongeBob series? and are there any rules I have to follow? Deetfeet 12:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't have differents. That's why I'm going to cancel it. I mean for me. But nobody other want write there expect me. And without any concept I really think that you don't want write there. But I created new spin-off with concept - The Krusty Hotel. SpongeWriter123 13:00, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so your done with it? Huh. You only got 17 out of the ordered 20 done. Oh well. I'll write for "TKH" later. Deetfeet 13:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I done. I cancel it, because I don't have any ideas, anymore, too! Anyway, thanks for "TKH" SpongeWriter123 13:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS!!! I can't believe you are the fifth-most edited user on this wiki, in TWO MONTHS!!! I started in December 2009, and I haven't even done half as much as you! THREE CHEERS FOR THE GUY WITH 627 EDITS!! HIP-HIP-HOORAY! Thank you. Signing off...William Leonard! 19:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Uh, THANKS. I never kept my eye on this thing (Or I mean last time I saw it it was 213!) SpongeWriter123 19:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) (By the way, actually, YOU ARE done half!) Thenew adventures of spongebob/sponge genius I just wrote some in the article.SPONGUIS 01:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) It's good! (Don't forget to answer to all questions I have) But actually I asked you to discuss ideas and running gags of others. But work isn't bad, at least. SpongeWriter123 09:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) About the new SB Fanon wiki. I think that wiki looks great!! I'm comming over and put some of my stuff. MissAppear869 07:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) You should thank Deetfeet! SpongeWriter123 11:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey There!/Admins Hi there SpongebobWriter. I have seen you work alot an it seems we have a lot in common. I have seen your work. It is genius. That is why I want to know if you want to start a fanon series with me. I would also like to help you adopt this wiki because if you do adopt this wiki, there will be no admins to help. That is why I would like to help you if you adopt this wiki. I would like to become a admin to help you with this wiki. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 00:04, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I don't want to act like bigger than you in this, but I haven't seen your work yet - Let's just wait some time. About me adoptimg this wiki - In case you really want to help, you can say what you said on Adoption Requests at Community Wiki! Still, if I'm gonna become admin, I don't have the ability to make others into admins. AND Wiki never would make somebody with few edits into admin, SORRY! SpongeWriter123 07:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) (I already have 5 users on my side now!) I know 1 of them people are me :) Liam 10:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) You're right! :) SpongeWriter123 10:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Well fine but you still haven't answered the series work together stuff. I am just here to help the community and I am thinking of doing something to help this wiki BIG! And now you have 6 users on your side to help you make this wiki a whole lot better (ME!!!) Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 23:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Now it's 8! SpongeWriter123 11:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) It seems you are getting very many allies! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 19:31, April 12, 2010 (UTC) And I have to admit that without them I wouldn't GOT ADMIN RIGHTS!! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!! SpongeWriter123 11:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) SOO... Who wanted to become admin, too? SpongeWriter123 11:04, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Me but you can't add me to it can you? U need to be bureaucrat User:Rswfan 16:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but when I wrote it, I didn't realize it. SpongeWriter123 15:08, April 13, 2010 (UTC) contact wikia via and tell them you adopted it but forgot to ask for bureaucrat rights. User:Rswfan 12:02, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Concrats on the success on becoming admin and thanks for helping my spin-off by making it news. I really appreciate it. Oh and I love the new logo. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 20:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) There's a poll about new logo on a Main Page. Administrator SpongeWriter123 11:48, April 14, 2010 (UTC)